In a conventional single phase permanent magnet motor, a stator core is provided as an integral structure, i.e. an outer ring portion and teeth of a stator core are formed at the same time into an integral structure. Large slot openings are formed between pole shoes of adjacent teeth for facilitating the winding of windings. In the single phase permanent magnet motor as such configured, the presence of the large slot openings can make the motor generate an unduly large cogging torque. The cogging torque can result in the motor generating vibration and noise. Furthermore, because of the limitation of the large slot openings, the motor has a small startup angle and poor startup reliability